heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Shrine Village Wiki
Welcome to Omoichidou! A Naruto-themed village centered around love, fan fiction, role play and art that has become the home to many! In Omoichidou, you're safe from the troubles of the world. In Omoichidou, you can finally learn what "love" means. In Omoichidou, all your hardships vanish. ''' Heart Shrine Village, (aka: Omoichidou) was a village formed in an event called NARUFEST in the summer of 2012. Since then, the village decided to thrive on and eventually became larger in size as the village population grew as a fan made village. We do not associate ourselves with anything canon related and think of ourselves in our own place, where people start off small and earn their powers, friends and ranking the more you participate and become active. '''Are you a member? Have a character and would like a page, or see errors? Edit it! All HSVers are free to edit! Main article: Omoichidou Village Long ago when the world was new, there was a small village located in the middle of a vast and endless forest. It was a peaceful and heavenly place. Colorful and friendly, it's people lived an enchanted life. It was a place were time moved at it's own pace, days and months past as swiftly as a moment, and yet minutes and hours lingered long and lazily. Legend had it that Omoichidou (heart shrine) was where the world began. It was believed that for that reason the flow of time was distorted. But that was how it had always been, and so to the people of the village it was perfectly natural that they lived hundreds of years and never suffered from any illnesses, never realizing that that outside world was very different. Since the beginning of Omoichidou, the leaders of the village have been the strongest, most respected and capable shinobi in the village. The very first shinobi to have came into the village was Tenshin. Tenshin was a warrior monk, loving, peacemaking, yet strong. He was the first to teach the shinobi ways to the peaceful village that had not yet been touched by the wars in the world, in order to protect them. The Byakko clan, the oldest known clan to the village serving for over 3000 years, is the fox-god clan. They serve the one known as the Fox God, and usually go into Shinobi priesthood, serving as priests to all the known shrines in the village. Before her untimely death, Satsu Byakko was the previous Mikokage prior to the current leader, Eimi Byakko. Known for her flirtatious nature and beauty, she is loved by all the villagers everywhere, earning her a double name as the Flirtkage. Main articles: Characters and Clans The villagers and inhabitants in Heart Shrine Village are all peacemaking shinobi or civilians. Even within the hard times, the villagers never fear because of the peace that surrounds the village. The characters are a colorful, exuberant and comedic people who enjoy the amount of time they share with each other, often holding relationships with everyone else. Many characters have a complex past that grow within times that unfold as arcs go by. The students at the Academy, where their story begins, are split up into teams of three to four after their graduation and become Genin. Each team is assigned an experienced sensei. These core teams form a basis for the characters' interactions later in the series, where characters are chosen for missions for their team's strength and complementary skills. The senseis hone the kid's abilities until they become fully functional in the ninja universe to where they become on an equal level to their senseis. Many of the times, the teachers and students are not far in age differences, as ages tend to range from kids to adults in a team. The leaders are usually just the strongest, most capable leader in situations to where they become attuned to their peers strengths and weaknesses. The figurehead of the village was Tenshin, but in the current times all of the villagers love and surround themselves by their huggable hero, Momo. Heartshrinetemple.png Kon shrine by sorceress2000-d52s5c2.png Hotsprings interior by sorceress2000-d52xkam.png Hitomebore Shrine.png Hatsukoi shrine.png Kinsen shrine by ram3nluvr666-d5dhoa2.jpg Hidden heart shrine village entrance by sorceress2000-d50apva.png Haikan shrine by wolffie12-d5csnyw.jpg Heartshrinevillage.png Heartshrinevillagelogosemiesig.png Heart shrine stylized logo by twinenigma-d5b94cx.png ---- * Our village colour is PINK! * Our hero is a 4 year old. * We welcome all newcomers with open arms! * Heart Shrine feature artists of all kinds! * We do not allow hate, nor promote anti or negative behaviours. * Main Page * Gallery of Art * The Creator and Founder * Featured Animation Category:Browse